


Both Stranger Than Fiction

by TheConsultingStepladder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/pseuds/TheConsultingStepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick meta fic for daleksanddetectives since she was feeling blue about the end of a long running Johnlock fic/rp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleksanddetectives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/gifts).



John finished reading the last paragraph and smirked to himself, before shutting the blog window and getting back to his notes.

Only to nearly jump a foot in the air when six feet of consulting detective peered down over him.

“Finally finished your little bedtime story then?”  
John batted his hand at him and chuckled. “It was good though, clearly they spent a lot of time working on it. Quite funny how they work our cases into them.”

Sherlock hmm’d behind him,  
“Still can’t see why they write them about us, why not use their imagination? Create their own characters to toy with in their funny little heads.”

“I suppose because we’re in the public eye, we lead interesting lives and I like to think, we’re not a bad looking set of blokes.”

“Tch, really John, your vanity knows no bounds.” Sherlock said with a wry grin.

“Knock it off you sod.” he smiled.

“Explain the circumstances of our relationship in those entries then?”

“Well, some of it is pretty raunchy but everyone loves a good romance don’t t – nevermind. You wouldn’t get it.” 

Sherlock’s face was one of blank incredulity. 

John turned away amused and began translating his notes once again.  
Though the conversation had ended, he felt the silence was not one of their usually comfortable arrangements and he could almost hear Sherlock pacing in his head.

After a few more lines, he found he could no longer concentrate and turned in the chair to see Sherlock drinking his coffee while staring at nothing in particular.

“What on earth is bothering you?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock suddenly dropped back into reality,  
“Oh nothing, not of importance anyway.”

“No, it is. I can tell it is because I can practically hear the cogs going.”

Sherlock looked down into his now empty coffee cup indignantly, placed it on the table and moved over to the desk again.  
“Why do you read things like that John? Does it interest you to think of us in that kind of partnership?”

John’s face reddened, “No, of course not! I’m just – I love keeping up with our fanbase, they’re very creative people… albeit a little odd at times.”

“This isn’t the first story of that nature you’ve read though, I’ve seen your browser history.”

“Y-you, complete and utter… WHY are you never on your own laptop?”

Sherlock smiled widely, “Yours provides far more entertainment.”  
“I swear one day I will throttle you Holmes.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”

He moved around the desk to face John, his dressing gown brushing the legs of the chair as he stood above him.

“Though it does interest me, John.”  
“What does?”

He sneered, “How many times do I have to repeat myself? I asked if it interested you to think of us in that kind of partnership?”

“Yes, and I said n-“ 

John stopped when he finally pieced the thoughts together.  
He looked up slowly and completely baffled at his flatmate; his completely non interested, unemotional flatmate. 

At least that’s what he’d thought. 

His couldn’t-give-a-damn-about-relationships-or-sex-all-that-matters-is-the-case flatmate.

“What are you getting at?” he spoke softly, unsure of himself and the entire situation they had now been placed in.  
Sherlock’s eyes were focused and a small smile was still playing across his face.  
And that’s when John thought about it, really honestly thought about it. 

Sherlock didn’t have a cold heart, not in the least. 

He laughed when John made jokes about Mycroft, he snuck away items from crime scenes, just to show off their brilliance to the doctor before the labs took it away. He never failed to hug Mrs Hudson when he left, or make sure Molly was safe home if he’d had her work late at Barts. He let him borrow his scarf when he was cold, made tea for him (well that once, but it was nice) watched terrible television shows and pointed out all the secrets of the presenters just to make John smile. 

Yes Sherlock was a very emotional person when he wanted to be, and especially, when he was with John.

And John found that if he really was truthful with himself, he liked it. Maybe even needed it. 

And the idea of adding to that kinder side of their friendship, more warmth, more smiles, more laughs, perhaps even kisses (yes, now that you mention it, kisses would be perfect) it now seemed like an idea that should’ve come up a long time ago, but was waiting for the right moment.

Before Sherlock answered him, before John even remembered he’d asked a question, he leant into the detective’s space and placed his hands on bony hips.

Sherlock pleasantly surprised expression didn’t last long before that cocky glint was back in his eyes and he mirrored John’s motions. He pulled them ever so slightly closer together until he could feel John’s breath on his face.

He purred softly in his ear, “What I’m getting at Dr Watson, is I’d very much like to see how accurate some of those writings are when compared to the real thing.”

“Would this - and I’m just asking, hypothetically, would this be just an experiment?”

Sherlock feigned rolling his eyes in thought, “No, perhaps at first, but I believe to be completely accurate this would have to become a permanent fixture of our relationship. Alright with you?”  
John laughed and tugged at his sides, “Why didn’t you just try asking me out you annoying git?”

And as the taller man smiled, his friend; now partner, pulled him down into a long, slightly sweet, slightly rough but definitely promising kiss.


End file.
